Broken and Healed
by RoNbEwItChEdMe
Summary: *slash* Dm/Hp draco has personal problems with his dad(slow plot)...can Harry help ease his pain? Ron and Elizabeth(this part is deeper and really sad..well, its all deep and sad... ) please r/r flames wanted! rated for self abuse and pain, death u no...
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, these characters aren't mine, and they wont ever… I still want Ron and I'm still mad that I can't have him…u twit.  
Note: I have a weird obsession with brown haired, green eyed people, so if this person sounds like Laura in my other Fan fiction (One True Love) Its No relation, but the real me that is on this side of the computer screen, still is and always will be, obsessed with Ron, and ironically has brown hair and green eyes…I just love me! And Note: again, I'm not gay  
************************************************************************  
"You don't get it! Your think that you have control over everything…. including me!"  
"I should, you are my boyfriend! You're supposed to make me happy!"  
Erika and Draco were shouting, loudly, at each other in the corridor outside the transfiguration classroom.   
" I'm not your boyfriend! Just another power-hungry acquaintance! Just because I went to dinner with you… along with a couple…a … lame Gryffindor (meaning Ron, Harry had gone too, but there had always been something about Harry that Draco couldn't bring himself to hate) doesn't mean you are my girlfriend! Now all you are is a pain in my ass and you'll never do anything with your life except for some non-entity that dates people like Crabbe!"  
Erika tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder. She lowered her head to try to shield her eyes, which were welling up with fake tears. Erika had never cried openly, or shown sentimental feelings much. Draco's face softened. He knew he had gone to far, far enough to make her cry. He stepped forward and reached out to touch her shoulder, she smacked his hand away. "You'll pay for that," she muttered quietly before stalking away.  
************************************************************************  
"Did you hear what happened to Draco yesterday?" Harry asked Ron as they walked toward Divination class. "Yeah, Erika threatened him after he called her a 'non-entity,' some ego she's got huh?", that had to hurt her pretty-pretty…" Ron got a glazed look over his face, just like the look he got when he saw Fleur Delacour…two years ago … Harry's head snapped up and walking toward them was a long, wavy haired brunette with green eyes. She wasn't that pretty, but good-looking enough to get Ron's attention. Harry had seen her around but hadn't said hi. Ron had tried to but nothing came out.   
As she came closer, Ron snapped back to reality and shook his head. As the girl caught up to them, " HI, I'm Harry" Harry elbowed Ron to get him to say something. Ron muttered a small "me, cough Ron," The girl broke into a grin and replied cautiously "I'm Elizabeth, do you know where the Divination classroom is? I've never been there before," Ron replied with a tone that Harry rarely ever heard, could it be, confidence? "Were going there, would you like to walk with us?" Elizabeth's face lit up, "love to," she said with a quick glance at Ron.   
On their way to divination, Elizabeth enlightened them with reasons why never to eat cafeteria food. Harry could have cared less, but Ron wasn't listening; it was more like absorbing…he was rapturely gazing at her face. Once, Elizabeth elbowed Harry and asked him if Ron was always like this, he just said that the medication he was on made him a little "odd" around this time of day, Harry said with a smirk. Ron snapped out of his reverie and said forcefully, "IM NOT ON DRUGS YOU PRAT!" Elizabeth just grinned at him and patted him awkwardly on the head and said " don't worry, I still like you. " those word put Ron back into his trance.   
***********************************************************************  
Malfoy walked along the edge of the lake pondering the meaning of life. He felt bad for yelling at Erika but not that bad because he knew that he had no true feelings for her. Draco was begging to realize that he might, just might have feelings for Harry potter, meaning that he would be gay, meaning that he would bring shame to his father…yay! Which would mean that his father (who was totally irrational about being a normal, dark wizard,) would be shamed. Malfoy could not understand these feelings inside him, but he decided to confront Harry about them.  
***********************************************************************  
  
NOT DONE YET! DONT BUG ME ABOUT WRITING MORE,like anybody would... 


	2. Gazing

Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat on the couch looking into the fire. That day, he had met the first girl that actually liked him, for real. To him it was surreal and he was almost to the point of convincing himself that he was dreaming.   
MEANWHILE:  
Laura was in her dormitory trying to do her Divination homework. It was crystal ball readings. She had always been gifted with that type of divination (instead of just seeing, she also heard and could kinda hack into other peoples thoughts.) All that she was supposed to be doing was seeing if she could make out a flower in the crystal, but she decided to go further... if her torn up past would lead her to Ron, the one she loved since the beginning of the year. As she gazed, the images sights and sounds floated to her...bright lights...Ron and her holding hands and walking to the Dark Forest...the trees swaying and whispering to each other...Draco and Harry kissing...Erika with a razor in her hand and cuts on her wrist...the chiming of Yule bells in the background......Laura snapped back to the Physical plane. She was shaking and sweating. The door burst open and Ron walked in, he looked worried. "Are you alright?" he muttered. 


	3. Inside Everything

Harry was about to climb in bed when his head brushed something. A small piece of parchment fluttered down in front of him. In untidy scrawl "meet me under the willow at midnight" Harry nodded in silent agreement. He was nervous about meeting an anonymous person in the dead of night, but he had looked danger in the face before…this was no different.   
***************************************************************************  
"I heard something… are you okay…I'll get you some water" "no, I'm fine. Don't do anything …il be over it in a minute" Elizabeth's voice was a hoarse whisper. Her tank top was dangerously low…that was the least of her thoughts (A/N I don't mean that in a sick way). Ron walked toward her and sat her down on the edge of her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. It eased her shaking. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that he was holding her. Then it came. She looked at him. She was amazed at his beauty. his carefree red hair shadowed his face…the sweetness in his worried face. And kissed him…her eyes closed and they were floating…they were floating into a room. Her old house. There was a thud and a shatter of a china glass against her door; they were back, sitting on her bed at Hogwarts kissing. It was a flashback of the last fight that her parents at had…before…tears streamed down her face…sadness…Ron was her refuge…She held him close, like if she let go, the world would eat her up in pain.  
***************************************************************************  
Erika sat on her floor, surrounded in her own blood…he thought she wanted him for sex and power…she wanted him for those, and his love…blood cascaded down her leg…like creating a shield against everything…yeah, it hurt, but not more than her heart…she would show him…she did love him…and she knew that that piece of shit Potter would steal his heart…she would make Draco guilty, yeah, that was it…she let out a weak laugh…she lifted her arm, to moeva piece of hair out of her eyes, she dropped it, she was to weak…she let herself slip into unconsciousness. 


	4. Meeting

Harry trotted down towards the willow, his eyes peeled. He had is wand ready for attack, he was being overly cautious and he knew it. He came to the willow and stopped...no one was there, because he was twenty minutes early..."Harry?" said an uncertain voice...Harry recognised it...he spun around to see Draco walking toward him, he too had his want out.  
"What do you want...I actually have stuff to do you know."  
"I'm not here to take your time Potter; I wanted to talk to you. I've had some problems with my dad and I need some help...I know you think I'm mad, and if you want to eave I'll understand" his voice cracked.   
Harry turned around to leave, but he looked back, he looked so pale, and his eyes were hollow "he seems so innocent" Harry thought to himself... Harry's feet took him to face Draco; it was like he had no control over his body... "Let me help you" he was astounded at his own daring, but there was something that made it right. They sat on the grass next to each other and Harry leaned against the tree.  
Malfoy said it almost in one breath...  
"my dads been hitting me and wanting me to join Voldermort, I wont because I don't want to disappoint him and make him angry, been hitting my mum and I cant stop him, I don't have any friends and I cant talk to anybody"   
Harry stared and visions whizzed through his mind...Malfoy put his head in his hand and didn't look up for a long time, he began to shake with sobs. Harry took him by the shoulders and lifted his chin so he could look into his eyes. His tear-streaked cheeks were tinged with pink, and his grey eyes were filled with sadness. Harry moved his head closer and kissed him...Draco kissed him back, but Harry pulled away and looked mad at himself...Draco looked hurt, Harry eased up.... "Dunnowherethatcamefrom" Draco gave a weak smile... "I don't either, but thanks..." Harry smiled at him...maybe he loved him, maybe he was sorry for him, but he knew that what just happened was right...very right. They kissed again, this time they were both in it, Harry pushed Draco gently onto the ground and they lied there together... Draco sat up "Harry, will you hate me if say this?" harry propped himself up on his elbows "no, what is it" "I love you." 


	5. Meetingcont

Kinda short, as are all of the chapters--- from here on, it gets kind of confuserating…and really melodramatic. In the end it will come together.   
***************************************************  
Harry just stared…. "That's ok if you don't understand… I'll go now.'' Draco got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm "don't go…I just need time to think. I don't hate you…I just don't know if I love you yet. Yes I like you…a lot…okay, frighteningly a lot (for lack of better word), but I don't know if I love you…" the words just spilled out. Harry didn't even know that he liked Draco… he thought he hated him ***two spirits can do amazing things when confronted in serious issues*** Draco looked at him hard…quizzically, almost cautious, then his face softened. "Thanks" Harry's heart floofed… they walked up to the castle… When they parted at the entrance hall, they kissed again, not much, but you get the point. 


	6. Ron and Liz' POV

The italicized down below is an excerpt form Elizabeth's book of shadows, I am kind of trying to mix Potter and Wicca…please don't be offended if you are a Christian, or of another anti-pagan religion, this part (or story ) is probably not for you…but read the excerpt anyway because it is useful in the story later.   
****************************************************  
After the meeting at the willow  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I don't know why I kissed her… I just did… she looked so scared and fragile that I just wanted to. I guess I shouldn't be so hard on myself. She, after all, she kissed me. I think I did the right thing. It's kind of nice knowing that she kissed me, I wonder if were going out.   
Probably not, she looked like she needed something, maybe just someone to hold her, but I was nice to be kissed by someone besides my mom. And it's Liz we're talking about here. I know I've had a crush on her ever since she arrived. I should be more excited, but there was something that happened when she kissed me, it was like I got a bit of her sadness, although I don't know what it is that causes it.   
  
Elizabeth's POV  
October 31, Full Moon   
Tree~ Ngetal,   
Goddess! I can't believe it happened like that. I'm getting worked up over nothing, I know I am. I cried for gods' sake! I just can't believe I saw Draco Malfoy kissing HARRY POTTER!!! Erika Jiral, a blade runner! I got so worked up…shit! Ron! I bet he's thinking I'm some kind of a wimp. I kissed him…I think I did. I don't know… The flashback I had, it was so fast. Right before it happened…I just can't bring myself to write it down. I will record it somewhere in here, just later. Its Samhain tonight, I should have known that it would be a near call since the veil is lifted. I got more than I asked for, and the after effects were to much. I just feel pathetic, I cried for an hour for no good reason, other than a flashback of the night before my parents died and an old friend practically killing herself, I should have been fine. Goddess send me a sign if I am going into denial, I wonder what Ron will say to me tomorrow, he will probably avoid me, I don't blame him, I am going to do an honouring rite and then get some bloody sleep, it'll be hard, but I'll manage.  
~Ivy  
  
I kissed him, I can't believe I bloody kissed him! Im happy, but im not. Im glad -how many chances do you get to kiss you crush and then have him put you in bed, though, at the same time, half of me doesn't want him to have any of my pain or guilt. If he really does love me, then I will just thrive on him for love and protection, but my spirit will intertwine with his and he will be just as upset as I am , he might not no my secrets, but he will have the same feeling, I cant have that. But I wonder what he's thinking. I really do love him… the one thing I have left. 


	7. Quick author note!

sorry for the interupption....through the story so far , elizabeth might have been mistaken with the name laura, i am used to witing my name because in my first fanfic i used me name, so if you see "Laura" then i really mean "Elizabeth" sorry for that! my mistake! i know its a confusing plotline, it wil get easier though!!!!!!!! keep reading, reviewing and loving  
  
-Laura *i love eminem!* 


End file.
